Drum Roll, Please!
by madisnk
Summary: Chloe and Alek. Alek and Chloe. Either way, they are perfect for each other! Fluff and some action thrown in there. T for language among other things :  Can't find action on the genre list so you get all 3! Lucky you! :D
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello! I am a fellow fanfictionite, and have already read all the Chloe King stuff with Alek that I want to, so I decided if I can't read it, write it! So this was born! I don't know if it'll be a one shot or a continuous story I guess we'll have to find out! ENJOY!**

** _Chloe_**

I glared at my opponent as it circled me. My claws were out, my eyes were slits, and I was ready to fight. "Come on, quit making circles and start fighting!" My opponent stopped, and I smirked. Honestly, Alek was having a bigger effect on me then I'd like.

"Brian was right. You are feisty." The figure said in a deep voice. I flinched- out of anger of course. That _scum_ Brian had lied to me, and tried to bring me to his ugly ass father, earlier today. Matter of fact, he had sent them after me.

So you must be wondering, "Where is your British knight in god-like armor?" Well,stupid me, wanted some alone time with _that guy_ so I ditched Alek. It was hard and I imagine he was close, but not close enough to hear me... Maybe-

"So, Chloe King, are you ready to die at the hands of Victor Harrison, one of the greatest Mai slayers of all time?" I quirked a brow. "You know, for a soon to be victim of the wonderful Uniter, you're awful cocky."

There was a grunt, and then pounding feet. He was advancing, quite fast for a human. I ran forward and flipped over him, coming up behind him, preparing to claw his eyes out, when he sent his legs towards me. I saw them as soon as he had the intention of moving, and grabbed hold of his skull and jumped over him, landing rather expertly in front of him. I latched my claws around his neck and spat, "Any last words, Victor?" He smiled. "Just a few. For one, this isn't over, and for two... BACK UP!" Wow. I didn't think he would take it literally. I dug my claws into his neck, and I could tell I had almost killed him when arms grabbed me from behind. "You're coming with us, Uniter." Another came hit me on the head with something, a bat maybe? And while everything was going black, I had one word running in my head and screaming from my lips: "_ALEK!"_

**_Alek_**

****Bloody hell! She had gotten away from me, and was in potential danger. I tried to keep up, but was distracted... by another assassin nonetheless. "Got a crush on the Uniter, pretty boy? Either that or your a stalker." My eyes had changed already. He was dead. "No," I snarled, "but I am going to crush your skull!" I lunged, successfully snapping his neck. Not to sound cocky, as Chloe and Jasmine put it, but he was too easy. I looked for Chloe, only to find that he was the perfect distraction for them to take her. Oh no. I had failed. Failed Jasmine, failed Valentina, failed myself and my job, and most importantly- I had failed Chloe.

My mind went into overdrive, and I immediately went ballistic trying to find her. I ran across every rooftop, searched every alley, and looked in every nook and cranny. I was just about to call Valentina (very reluctantly), when I heard her.

**_"_**_ALEK!" _My heart raced at her voice, and my feet moved even quicker. I was so close now, I could hear a thud as someone connected a metal object someone's head- presumably Chloe's. I jumped down, my rage at its peak, my claws fully extended, and my mind freaking out. She had to be okay, she _had _to be... or else I don't think I could live without her. I guess there was no denying it now- I had feelings for Chloe- strong ones. Which pretty much sucked, because she was wasting her time (which she could have spent with _me_) with that pesky human, _Brian._ I had a bad feeling about him, not just because he was with Chloe, but because he gave off a bad vibe. I don't know, Chloe's the empath, you would think she would know...

By this time, I had caught up with her basically. I just hoped, prayed, I wasn't to late for another one of her precious lives.

**_Chloe_**

****Whatever they hit me with, they didn't hit me hard enough. I woke up halfway to their "lair". They were dragging me behind them, and I pretended to still be out, but kept my eyes open. It's not like they could see me. I was observing my surroundings, so I could tell Valentina where their hideout was, since I did plan on surviving, _without_ losing any lives. My eyes caught a flash of movement on a rooftop, only to see my savior, again, Alek. He saw me, and I grinned sheepishly. It was a rare moment where I wish Mai were telepathic. I was expecting a smirk, but he simply glared. His face was usually not very expressive, but now, I could detect mostly anger, a lot of concern, and some sort of realization? This whole experience was making me second guess myself when it came to feelings. I had always been attracted to him, I mean, he _is_ gorgeous, and he knows it. I always thought that he was way out of my league... But maybe with Brian out of the way (soon permanently, hopefully), we could give it a shot...?

I could tell from his foot placement and the determined look on his face he was going to jump down, but I desperately shook my head. This caused my captors to look back at me, so I dropped my head, snoring lightly for effect. They snickered and turned back around. I sneaked a peek at Alek and his face had another emotion thrown into the mix- amusement. I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head, and he ignored my pleading eyes and jumped down, thankfully silent.

This should end well.

**_Alek_**

I couldn't stand seeing her all locked up like that. I could see her signaling me, no, don't jump, but I was her protector, and I could do whatever the hell I wanted. I landed silently, following them to their base. Once inside, they were attempted to tie her to a chair, and that is where I intervened. I struck one across the face with my claws, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. "Damn it, James!" The other captor screamed. James twitched. What a bloody wuss.

Chloe, now free, swiped the other guy, and I snapped his neck. I grabbed her wrists, holding back what I wanted to say. "We have to get out of here, now." She nodded, and we took off. I watched her take in her surroundings, probably memorizing the location for Valentina. We went all the way to the apartment where Jasmine, Valentina and I lived. They were out, thankfully, because I really needed a moment with Chloe.

I dragged her into my room and shut the door. She sat on the bed, and I joined her. It wasn't long after that she started crying.

**_Chloe_**

****I had reached the breaking point. Uniter or not, there was only so much a girl could take. Alek opened his arms, and I sprang into them, crying into his bloodied shirt. After a few minutes, I had calmed down a little bit and tried to back away when Alek squeezed me even tighter. He tilted my chin up, and I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "Chloe," he started in his gorgeous accent, "I couldn't find you and I-"

"It's fine," I said looking down in shame, "it wasn't your fault. I wish I hadn't trusted that ugly, stupid, Brian. You were right, Alek. You had been all along, I was just too stubborn." Tears came to my eyes again, and he lifted my face again. He muttered something along the lines of, "I hope this doesn't ruin everything," and kissed me.

Well, this is rather magical.

It didn't last very long, but I was loving it. He pulled back, searching my face for any signs of regret. I'm sure all he found was happy. "Couldn't resist me, could you?" I teased.

"Oh please," he snorted, and our lips came in contact once again.

**Short, I know. Should I continue? Gimme some feedback! To quote Coldstone,**

** Like it? Love it? Gotta have it? REVIEW IT! Well, they don't say review, but I DO, so get to it, loves! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Well well well! It seems you guys (sniffle) actually LIKE my work! Oh, happy day! So. Just to let you guys know, I make up chapters as I go, so the only hint I can give you is this: IN MY STORIES, THERE IS USUALLY NEVER ANY "GASP! HOW COULD YOU DO BLAH BLAH IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU WAIT NEVER MIND WE MADE UP TEEHEE!" and chloe and alek will be together as long as possible. Also! I think this will be pretty laid back, just a fun fic, some assassin order brian drama, you know, the usual. So here's the next chapter! **

** _Chloe_**

****Alex and I were still making out on his bed. But there was something I had to tell him, something I am pretty sure he wouldn't like... I reluctantly pulled back from our amazing, meant to be kiss and looked up at him. He smiled a pure Alek smile and I couldn't believe this was really happening. Wasn't I _just_ with that lowlife, jerk off human? And now I'm with a sexy, caring, British Mai? If I was dreaming I swear I will... I don't know, but I'll do something!

"So Alek, the reason I think Brian is a jerk now is because..."

***_Earlier that Morning*_**

"I woke up that morning on the side of the bed YOU weren't on. You were there for that part, so I'll just fast forward to when I was at Carla's Cafe..."

I was totally excited. I knew things would never work out between me and Brian, but he made me feel like a normal girl again. So I was planning on asking to just be friends, also because I had my eyes on..erm... someone else. Anyway, I had just gotten there, and he was there, smiling like usual. "Hey, Chloe." He smiled. Blushing, it was returned with a "Hey, Brian." We made small talk when suddenly he got up out of his chair and said, "Chloe, do you trust me?" I nodded. His eyes narrowed and then snarled, "Bad mistake. I'm taking you to my father, so he can kill you along with the rest of your pathetic race." I was in shock, to say the least. And here I thought we could be friends, you know? "Brian, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumber then you actually are, bitch." He seethed with a slap to my face.

***_Back to the Present*_**

"He did WHAT?" Alek said, knuckles clenched and eyes turning to slits. "He slapped you? Chloe, I-"

Then, with a snap of my fingers and my voice, I said, "Shut up and let me finish!"

***_Earlier that Morning*_**

****"As I was _saying_, he slapped me and I was really pissed. "Brian, there is no way in hell I'm going with you anywhere... unless it's to the morgue!" He grunted, trying to hit me again. I dodged and ran. Unfortunately, he already henchmen waiting. So they tried to catch me, and I ran even faster, right into their trap! Why? Because, I am way to stupid to be the Uniter."

***Present***

Alek stroked my hair lovingly, but you could tell he was very displeased with Brian. "I swear Chloe, I will bloody kill him for even laying a _finger_ on you and oh, for his _father-_"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Alek, it's cute and all, but please." I flashed my claws at him. "I'd rather do it myself."

**_Alek_**

****I love her. That's all I can think. If I say it now... Oh, hell, since when have I thought before speaking anyway? "Chloe, I-I think I'm in love with you." I looked down at her, sitting in my lap. A cat like (how cheesy) grin spread across her face, and brought her index, um, claw, an drew my face towards hers. "Good," she whispered, "Because I know I'm in love with you."

I smiled a devilish grin, and before our lips could meet, I dropped us onto my bed, and so began the wonderful make out session. Her hands were in my hair, my hands were all over her, and our lips- well, they were pretty busy. And right when she was about to rip off my shirt-

"Knock, knock, oops, to late I'm in and- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? MOM! MOM, COVER MY EYES!" Jasmine was spazzing at the front door. "Bloody hell," I muttered, knowing Chloe could hear me. She smiled cutely at me and gave me a quick kiss before going to confront a traumatized Jasmine. Honestly, she should know by now to knock before entering my room.

Actually, she had never had much of a reason to. I know at school I act like I'm sleeping around all the time, but I've actually never had sex. I don't know why people think that, but hey, what do I care? I know who I want- and who will be- my first.

Chloe King.

**_Chloe_**

**"**Poor Jasmine, had to see her cousin making out with one of her best friends," I teased. She looked at me, a look of plain disgust on her face. "Ew, Chloe, how can you find that arrogant Brit attractive!" I looked down, blushing and smiling. "Weellll, there's-"

"Shut up!" she whispered furiously. "He'll hear you and you'll never hear the end of it!" I heard a disappointed "Damn it, Jasmine,"come from Alek's room and I laughed. Typical Alek...

Jasmine grabbed my arm and we made our way into her bedroom. I looked questioningly at her. "Can't he still-" She shook her head, a grin appearing on her face. "Nope. My walls are soundproof, even for Mai. You will only be heard if you want to be. You could say they are magical walls." She smiled at me. "So... You and my cousin?" A huge grin split my face open. "Yeah. I know, I didn't see it coming either. Oh well, if we ever get married, you and me will be related!" She shook her head, all the while chuckling. A frown graced her features. "Bleh. Now I will NEVER get that image out of my head." I smiled again. "Well it could be worse! What if-"

Footsteps.

I looked worriedly over at Jasmine. Valentina wasn't home. Alek knew we would hear him. Again, Mai should have limited telepathy. "Alek?" I whispered cautiously.

No reply.

_Crash!_

Jasmine shot a "I'm in protector mode" look and said, "Chloe, you need to get out of here." I looked at her in shock. "B-by myself?" Call me crazy, but they don't let me go anywhere alone, and a guy breaks in and they want to send me alone? Thankfully Jasmine seemed to understand. "Let me stay," I pleaded, "I can can help!" She shook her head. "Chloe, as the Uniter, you _must_ be prote-"

The door was kicked open, and all hell broke loose. Three Order men came in, caught Jasmine by surprise, she fell over. I didn't have time to tell if she was unconscious. They were heading after me. Luckily for me (for once), her room was spacious, and they were coming very close.

I had to time this perfectly, or else another one of my lives were on the line. There they were, hands outstretched, muttering things like, "You're mine now, Uniter" and other things along those lines. They were just about to grab me and, just as I planned, leaped over their heads, landed in front of the door, and locked it from the outside. I decided against piling objects and figured it was a waste of time. I ran to Alek's room only to find that another assassin was cornering him, about to kill him. Rage sparked inside me, and I ran towards him, claws already sinking into his back. He looked at me with agony in his eyes, and I whispered menacingly, "Stay away from my boyfriend."

**_Alek_**

****"Stay away from my boyfriend." I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. That was so... amazing. I mean the way she said it- "Are you okay?" and she was in my face, lips parted, eyes blazing slits, and all together beautiful. I kissed her, oh so short but oh so sweet, and smirked. She rolled her eyes. "What are we dealing with? Are you hurt?" I asked, worry replacing most of my lust. She shook her head, curls flying. "There are three in Jasmine's room. I think we can take them. I don't know if they knocked her out or not, but-"

_Bang!_

I looked at her. "I guess she's up now." We ran over to Jasmine's room, right across the hall. The thugs backs were to us, but Jasmine could see. She didn't show any hints that we were there, and continued taunting them. That's when we lunged, me for the largest and Chloe for the smallest. Jasmine took the other large one, though not as... hefty as the one I was dealing with. Chloe didn't seem to be having near as much trouble as I thought she would, so I decided I could fully focus on my battle. I heard a gurgled, "Curse..you.. Uniter..." and then Chloe's opponent died. She went over to help Jasmine, because Jasmine was rather small. The guy I was fighting swung his massive arm towards me, but I grabbed it and twisted it.

The snap was heard throughout the room, and was followed by his head thudding to the floor. His body followed.

I swallowed, because I really didn't like decapitation. It made me feel much more like a murderer than usual. A slicing sound was heard, some labored breathing, and then...

Silence.

**So? I'm continuing! YAY! Okay honestly, should I make this comedy or action for the second genre? I hope you guys liked this! Also, please don't be mad if my updates arent usually this quick... so?**

** Like it?**

** Love it?**

** Gotta have it?**

** REVIEW IT! **


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: sorry for being kinda late... was a my dads blah blah.. enjoy! BTW ALEK AND CHLOE FINALLY I mean, how dare they torture us for SEVEN EPISODES! evil, demonic writers... they should really take our advice! I swear if they break them up I will write a letter, and that should change their mind. So dont worry! Im very persuasive. ;)**

** _Chloe_**

****It's official- silence is the loudest thing on earth. I wanted to cry, wanted to laugh, wanted to _breathe-_ but I couldn't. My lungs were burning, my eyes were shut, and my heart had stopped. Arms slowly circled themselves around my waist. "Breathe, Chloe," the accent whispered through my ears, and I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turned to the structured body beside me, eyes still closed, and collapsed into it, tears trickling silently down my face.

I honestly had no idea why I was crying. Maybe it was because of death in general, even it was my enemies. Maybe it was the fact that I would have to live with this until I could do the seemingly impossible- unite Mai and humans.

Or maybe it was because Alek was standing there, so supportive and understanding that that in itself made me want to cry.

Seconds, minutes, hours, some amount of time that doesn't even matter passed, and it hit me that I was a complete wuss. I immediately began trying to wipe my eyes, and was _so_ glad I decided to wear water-proof make up this morning. "I-I'm sorry, I know, I'm pathetic, I just-" Alek brought me into his arms again.

"It's alright, Chloe. We understand." His accent was more calming than his words, so I just snuggled into him more, tired of crying. "Seriously," Jasmine piped up, "I did the exact same thing the first time this happened to me, except Alek wasn't there to hold _me._" She smiled teasingly at him. "Thanks for that, cousin." Alek smirked. "Always."

**_Alek_**

****I wish I could help Chloe, but honestly, the first brutal killing is always hard. It's hard to realize that you do this for the rest of your life. Well, until Chloe unites everyone. I stroked her curly hair, and I could feel her smile against my chest. This, of course, made me bring out my famous smirk. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm obviously not needed. See you guys, I really have to tell my mom about this." So Jasmine left, muttering, "she's going to kill me" under her breath. I grabbed Chloe's wrist as soon as Jasmine left, and flopped us on the bed. She stared down at me, blushing from our position. "Um... Alek?"

I smirked. "Yes?" Cheeks turning 3 times redder she mumbled, "We really shouldn't be doing this on Jasmine's bed."

"Doing what? I'm simply laying with my girlfriend." I paused. "And you would the one to worry about Jasmine." She laughed, getting off me, and I sighed, showing her my puppy face. She looked at me, a smile tugging her lips. "Later," she whispered seductively, and walked out the door.

Damn those bloody Americans.

**_Jasmine_**

I don't even want to know what's going on back there, but all I could hear was low chuckles and voices, even with the advanced hearing. I sighed, already thinking about going shopping to get new sheets when Chloe walked out. "Oh thank God!" I rejoiced. "My bed is safe!" Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "Alek's still there." My smile faltered jokingly. "Oh no." We giggled girlishly as Alek practically strutted out of _my _room. I quirked an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know what you did in there?" I threw a teasing smile in his direction. He glared at me in return, and I chuckled. "What could I possibly do in there? All you have is naughty vampire books under your bed." He smirked at me and my jaw was tempted to drop. This was a test, and I am a great test taker. I smoothed my expression, eying him like he had three heads.

"What are you talking about, Alek? Those are the ones in _your _room." I smiled evilly, watching as Chloe looked suspiciously at Alek. But, me and my cousin are (obviously) related, so he played it cool- of course he didn't have naughty vampire books. Feigning a look of surprise, I put my hand on my chin. "Then what was I thinking about? Oh, that's right! You have the Hannah Montana box set! Silly me." Alek shook his head, and as I turned into the kitchen, he stated to Chloe in a matter of fact tone, "I hope you know she's bloody insane." Chloe just laughed, joining me in the kitchen.

"Any one want some Voila? You know the bag..." Chloe asked while holding up the bag of delicious food. "Because it sounds wonderful to me." I nodded, and Alek walked up and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and smack him on the arm. Laughing, I sat on the couch, waiting for the food.

**_Chloe_**

After making necessary preparations for the food, I sat next to Jasmine, turning on the TV. After channel surfing for a few minutes, I threw the remote on the seat beside me. "Ugh!" I hissed, aggravated with the stupid box. "There's nothing on!" Snickers were heard from beside and behind me, and I stuck my tongue out at Jasmine, and turned to Alek. "Seriously," I pouted. "There's nothing on. What to do?"

I saw Alek smirk and open his mouth, so I quickly intervened. "No. No comments, please." He rolled his eyes, and I knew I would hear it later. I got up, having had enough with the stupid television, and went to actually take care of the Voila.

Many comments from Alek later, we all sat down on the couch, me in between Alek and Jasmine, and began to eat. Alek put his long, muscular arm around me.

I'm not just talking about the food when I say, "_Yum."_

_**Totally and awfully short. I apologize. But I figured short is better than nothing, so this is what you get. :) So last nights episode? ALEK IS SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANNA HUG HIM! among other things... ;) SPOILER SPOILER SPOILLLERR! The preview for next Tuesday? ALEK IS SOOOOO CUTE AND ADORABLE AND SEXY AND SWEET! AUGH, I LOVE HIM 3 HEART HEART HHEEAARRTTSSSS! And Brian? IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH MY ALEK! You... you, Brian Rezza, will die, slowly and painfully. Please review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: LAST NIGHTS EPISODE WAS SOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING! EEEK! I LOVE BENJAMIN STONE! and skylar samuels is definitely growing on me :) sorry it took so long... beep boop bop!**

**oh and im gonna start naming chapters after a songs that reminds me of chalek and putting a set of lyrics at the beginning of the chapter... I guess every chapter is a song fic but not! starting now! haha sorry I know it will look funyy but hey, you dont have to read it!**

** Disclaimer: Alek, tell me, British angel, do I own this show?**

** Alek: Like hell you do, you crazed fan girl. I know I'm irrestible but-**

** Me: Okay shut up. Do I look like I own the Goo Goo Dolls? Because I don't. OH! IMPORTANT: I have a twitter now :D my username thing is sarcasmatbest BE SURE TO FOLLOW IF U LIKE MY STORRYY! :DDDDD**

** ps: expect some of the songs to be by the goo goos! :D**

** Chapter 3: Stay with You**

_I'll stay with you  
>The walls will fall before we do<br>Take my hand now  
>We'll run forever<br>I can feel the storm inside you  
>I'll stay with you<br>_

_** Alek**_

__"_Yum,"_ Chloe said, licking her lips. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, she blushed a light pink color. This, of course, caused me to smirk. "What?" I taunted. "Is the food _delicious_?" My lips were right next to her ear.

She shivered.

I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, and I could tell she wanted to smack me, but let's face it, I'm too gorgeous to slap. Jasmine gagged next to Chloe, and I smiled falsely at her. It was this kind of relationship, this kind of day in general, that I loved. I was never left wanting anything else.

Basically, if Chloe's here, you won't see me complaining- much, anyway.

__I can't even tell you how much better it is with Chloe here than whenever it's just me, Valentina and Jasmine here. Sometimes, I just wanted to throw a lit match and watch the place burn, just for some excitement. But with Chloe, there was always something.

A smile gracing my perfect features, I grabbed Chloe's hand and ran into my room. She looked flustered- happy, but flustered. I looked into her eyes and smiled. A smile lit up her face and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" she whispered. Jasmine could be heard, sighing, and going into her room, muttering something about, "I really need a boyfriend." Chloe chuckled with me, so I guess she had heard to. I looked down at her again, and she blushed. I brushed a stray curl out of her face. "I just have the best girlfriend in the whole world." She giggled, but I shook my head, a playful grin on my face. "Seriously, I know everyone says that, but you are the true package, Chloe King. And," I took a deep breath, "I love you more than last time." I cracked a full blown grin, and then Chloe attacked me.

_**Chloe**_

__"I love you more than last time." He had that grin on his face, that he _knew_ I couldn't resist, and tackled him. He took a few steps, recovering from the surprise attack, and attacked my lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away, quirking an eyebrow. "If you wanted me so badly then-"

"Shut up," I growled, pouncing on his lips again. A deep rumble reverberated through his toned chest, and we both shivered.

And so the make out session continued.*

_**Jasmine**_

__We were sitting there, and then they left. That's all I got out of it, but you know, I'm "romantically disabled" as Alek so expertly put it. A few minutes after realizing they weren't going for a bathroom break, I finished the rest of my food and went to my room. "I have to get a boyfriend," I murmured bitterly. You see, I am overjoyed and happy for Chloe and Alek- Chalek, I guess- but it'd be nice if I had someone to do that to me. Alek's a really sweet guy, and I know he would protect and love Chloe no matter what. So, yeah, match made in heaven.

Me? Not so much.

Valentina almost silent prohibited me from dating, saying, "You need to focus on your Mai training, studying, and not to mention protecting the Uniter! There is no time, Jasmine, for you to do mundane things like 'date'. You only continue to disappoint me." Needless to say I cried myself to sleep that night, Alek proving he was good by staying up with me. He stayed until I was basically passed out, saying we'll be eighteen soon, and that he could only date by _his_ rules then. I snorted at that, and though mostly unconscious, felt my gratitude towards him. Ever since then, me and Alek have been really close.

….Yeah, I really need a boyfriend.

**URGH! Writers block! so im SO SO SO SO SOSO SOSOSOSOSOSOSSO sorry this chapter is so short! Oh... I feel so bad! Even if I am the worst author on the planet, please follow me on twitter at sarcasmatbest ! it would mean a bajillion dollars (almost) :) to me. Pwetty pwease? Who knows? Maybe I will be your best friend :D I'll follow you if you want me toooooo :) Again, so sorry for the shortness! It's unacceptable! :(**


End file.
